A Weekend Without the Soul Mate
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: The boys are left alone in the mansion when the girls go for a girl's weekend. Teen boys are bad enough on their own, but the Circle Daybreak boys alone...*shudder*
1. Chapter 1

Everyone woke up in the morning to the sound of Poppy banging on the doors. "Time to get up!" she yelled.

Ash put his pillow over his head and groaned. Mary Lynette, who had always been an early riser, was up and dressed already. "Ash, get up. Come on!"

"No!" he said.

"You are not sleeping in 'till noon Ash Redfern. Get your butt up." Mary Lynette tackled Ash and they wrestled over his pillow.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls were trying to wake up their soul mates. Well, except for Hannah who Thierry was trying to wake up. Poppy opened every door and yelled as loud as she could, "GIRLS GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! WE'RE HAVING SOME GIRL TIME TODAY! PUT ON YOUR HOTTEST OUTFITS AND LET'S GET GOING!"

"POPPY SHUT UP OR I'M GOING TO STUFF THIS PILLOW IN YOUR MOUTH!" yelled Hannah. Mary Lynette and Rashel waited downstairs as the rest of the girls got dressed. They were halfway out the door when the boys came down looking like the living dead.

"Washel! Don't leave me with him!" cried Timmy, clinging to Rashel.

"Aw, don't worry honey. It'll only be for a few days."

"A few days?" cried all the boys.

"Knowing Poppy."

The girls all started running out the door before the boys could catch them. Rashel was the only one who got caught. Quinn was holding onto her leg for dear life. "No, Rashel! Don't leave me with Timmy and Ash! Please! I beg you!"

She pried him off her leg. Hannah stuck her head out of the limo to tell the boys, "There's a list of things that need to be cleaned and bought at the grocery store while we are gone. And in Thea's room there's a list of herbs and stuff that you need to get for the witches. Love you Thierry!" And the girls drove away.

The boys stayed outside, watching as the limo disappeared from sight. This was going to be a long weekend. Especially for Quinn.

The girls laughed as they drove away. However, Mary Lynette, Thea, and Gillian were worried. "I hope they don't trash the place," said Mary Lynette. Poppy just hoped that she wouldn't get blamed for whatever the boys did.

**Review!**


	2. Author's Note Please Read!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter I just wanted to let you know that my family and I are moving into our own house! yay exciting, finally get to have my own room! Anywhoo, but my mom has told me (about a million times now) that I'm not going to be on the computer almost every day now, so sad news- my updating is going to be slow. Sorry guys but I hope you enjoy what I give you.**


	3. Day 1

**Sorry it's taking me soooo long to update but as I said in my author's note, we're moving and I've been unpacking and blah! But, I'm updating now so enjoy!**

_Day 1_

Rashel's P.O.V.

"I feel kind of bad, Thea," I said as we started unpacking. Poppy, Hannah, and Jez were ordering room service while the rest of us were unpacking. "I mean," I ran to the bathroom to put my shampoo and stuff away and then came right back. "Quinn is very patient when he wants to be, but him and Timmy don't exactly get along. Plus, I'm leaving him with Ash."

"I just feel bad I'm leaving Eric, a human, with them. I hope they don't pick on him too much."

"Guys! Quit worrying. The whole point of this was so we can bond and quit stressing," said Poppy, hanging up the phone.

"Quit stressing? Are you serious?" practically yelled Keller. "We are in the middle of an apocalypse and you want us to stop stressing?"

"I meant about the soul mates, mostly. You especially need some unwind time, Keller. You're so high strung. Even Jez isn't as bad as you."

"Hey, leave me outta this." she said putting her hands up chest high.

When Keller was about to argue, I stepped in. "Girls, let's not fight. This is only our first night together and we don't want to start out on the wrong foot."

Someone knocked on the door. "Must be room service. I'll get it," said Maggie, jumping to her feet. We all watched as the room service guy was totally hitting on her. When she closed the door, she said, "Wow. I've never had someone other than Delos think I was pretty."

"This is gonna be a wild weekend," said Jez with a smile.

Ash's P.O.V.

We were all depressed without our soul mates. I think it was mostly because none of us were getting laid, but that's just me. Quinn was still whimpering about how Rashel left him with Timmy. "Dude, get over it. You're way older than him," I said.

"But he's _evil_! Why doesn't anybody believe me!" he said, shaking.

"He's a kid!" said James. "A totally innocent kid."

"Maybe not innocent," said Eric. We all looked at him confused. He said, "I mean he was with Hunter Redfern for a while so that could have twisted his way of thinking."

"Even if was a nut job, he's just a little kid. What's he going to do, make us watch Dora?" Morgead laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "And no one has seen him since the girl's left. You're fine." Quinn hesitated but got up from his little corner.

Thierry said, "Okay, I'm going to go to the grocery store with James and Quinn. Eric, David, and Delos, would you mind going to the herb store? Morgead, Ash, and Galen stay here." They left. I flopped on the couch.

"Ug, I'm so bored without Mary-Lynette. and Jez."

"Jez?" asked Morgead.

"Yeah. Arguing with her was something to do." Dumbass. They sat on the couch and we watched a random show. Suddenly, Timmy popped up in front of the T.V. "What do you want pipsqueak?" I asked, bored.  
He didn't say anything. He just lunged at us as we screamed.

**Mwahahaha. Don't underestimate Timmy! Review!**


	4. Night 1 clubbing and revenge of Timmy

_Day 1_

Hannah P.O.V.

Oh, I hope the boys don't drive Thierry crazy. Or burn down the mansion... "Are you guys ready yet?" asked Poppy jumping up and down on the bed.

"Poppy, it takes time to look this hot," said Jez, striking a sexy pose in the bathroom doorway. I laughed, making Thea growl.

She snapped, "Stop moving!"

"Sorry!" Not my fault I move when I laugh. She worked on my hair for a few more minutes and made a satisfied sound. We all looked smokin' for our night out. Jez was dressed in a dress almost like Thea and Gillian's. It was deep purple with black lace on it.

Rashel was dressed in short shorts with tights, boots, and a white shirt with a simple silver necklace.

Keller looked like Sandy at the end of Grease. Well, without the giant hair and her jacket said _Circle Daybreak_.

Mary-Lynette was in a white dress with blue flowers all over it. She looked gorgeous.

Gillian and Thea had outfits on that made them look very witchy. The styles were the same: a corset looking top, and a skirt, but the colors were different. Jill's was a deep purple and Thea's was an earthy green.

Poppy was in a pink dress with white dots and a white band on it.

Maggie was dressed in a sparkly green dress that made her look even more Irish than she already looked.

I was in a strapless summer dress with flowers on it. Rashel was making all of us carry at least one weapon and advised us not to go anywhere alone. Basically, use the buddy sist "Damn, we look hot!" said Maggie, looking at herself and Poppy in the mirror. We all laughed and left for dinner at a place Poppy had reserved for us.

Ash's P.O.V.

We were tied up and put in the basement. I didn't even know we _had _a basement! When we tried to get away from Timmy, the little brat started fighting us. Galen and I stopped, but Morgead kept going. Until Timmy hit him over the head with a giant branch. HE dragged him out of the basement and said, "I'm gonna get a little payback for what you said about watching Dora!"

So, now Galen and I were terrified and screaming our heads off. Above us, we could hear Morgead's screams. Then the door swung open and Timmy grabbed me. Galen tried to save me, but Timmy was...inhuman and invampire! There was something wrong with this kid. "Let me go!" I cried, but he just pulled me up the stairs and into Poppy and James' room. Without saying a word, he pressed play on Poppy's radio and Justin Bieber came on. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TURN IT OFF!_" I screamed and tried to muffle it with my hands over my ears. Timmy turned it up so no matter what I did, I could hear it. I fell to the floor and started writhing in agony. This kid was _**EVIL!**_

Rashel's P.O.V.

"Wow!" all the girls said as we entered the restaurant. It was awesome! A giant chandelier was hanging in the middle of the ceiling, there were tables and booths with people that looked very rich sitting in them, people dancing on a dance floor, and a free salad bar! It was a perfect combination of classy and just plain cool.

We all sat down in a booth by the dance floor and waited for the waiter. A boy sitting in the booth next to us kept staring at me. I tried to ignore him, but it was hard. I nudged Gillian and said, "That guy's staring at me."

She looked at him and then at me and said, "Yes. Yes he is."

"Do you think he knows we're Daybreak girls?"

"I think he likes you."

"What?"

The guy came over to our table and said to me, "Hey."

"Uh, hi." The girls were staring at the two of us.

He gestured to the dance floor. "You wanna dance with me?"

"Sorry. I can't dance and I don't want to ditch my friends." Divide and conquer. That's the oldest trick in the book.

He looked a little sad. "Oh, okay. See you later then." He sulked off.

I sighed and said, "You know the bad guys are getting more cheesy every day. Divide and conquer is the oldest trick in the book and one everyone knows."

They all looked at me like I was crazy except for Keller who was glaring at the boy. Thea said, "Rashel, you realize that he liked you. That he wanted to go out with you?"

"That's what he wants you to think!"

"Rashel, you have to stop thinking that everything is a plot! The guy was just a hormonal human who thought you were hot so he wanted to go out with you," said Gillian.

Poppy shook her head. "Poor guy. He looks like he gets rejected a lot."

Now I felt terrible. I guess I just wasn't used to not working. Maybe I should go dance with him. I got out of the booth and went to where the boy was sitting alone. He wasn't bad looking, though nothing compared to John Quinn. His hair was a fiery red, he had pale skin, he was tall and gangly, and he had dorky glasses. But he seemed very nice. I sat down next to him and said, "Hi."

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Brice." He looked at me curiously.

"I'm Rashel."

"Nice to meet you again."

I stood up and said, "Well Brice, would you like to dance with me?"

His expression was filled with so much happiness I was afraid he would have a stroke. "Sure!" We went to the dance floor and I actually had a fun time. He was funny and a pretty good dancer. Poppy, Gillian, and Thea were smiling at me like they were proud. When the song was over I said, "Well, I should probably go eat. It was very nice dancing with you." I started to turn away.

"Wait!" I turned to him. "Can I hang out with you and your friends? Mine ditched me."

I was about to say no but he looked like such a lost puppy, I said yes. He went over to the gang.

Mary-Lynette P.O.V.

I stepped outside to check on the boys. Well, mostly to hear Ash's voice. Timmy picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Timmy."

"Hi!"

" Where's Ash?"

"He's grocery shopping."

I frowned in disappointment. "Okay. Well will you tell him to call me when he gets home?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye!" He hung up but not before I heard Ash scream and Timmy laugh evilly. Now I'm scared. I really hope the boys are going to be okay when we get home.


	5. Night 1 James' Alone time

_Night 1 continued_

James' P.O.V.

Thierry, Quinn, and I were heading back to the mansion with a trunk full of groceries. I cannot tell you how embarrassing it was to have to buy tampons and pads. The guy at the counter looked at us like we were crazy and couldn't stop laughing long enough to scan the stuff. A girl cashier took his place and asked, "For your girlfriends or sisters or something?" We nodded and she wouldn't stop hitting on us. I guess chicks dig a guy who'll do things for their girlfriends.

Ash, Morgead, and Galen were o where to be seen or heard from when we got home. They probably went to get pizza or something. Just as we were putting away the last of the groceries, Quinn said, "Crap! We forgot to get the cereal!"

"Dammit. Hannah would shoot me if she didn't get her cereal. James, stay here, Quinn come with me." They left and I paced in the living room. What to do? I kicked my shoes off and started sliding across the hardwood floor. Hmm...this could be fun. I put some ACDC ("Highway to Hell")and stripped down to my boxers and white tank top. Time to do something I've always wanted to do. I got my sunglasses on and slid across the floor in my socks. Then I pretended to play a guitar. Through all my slipping and sliding, I didn't hear Eric, David, and Delos come in.

Eric's P.O.V.

MWAHAHA! Payback for the time James put make up on me while I was sleeping. I ran to get my video camera and quickly turned it on. I hid behind a corner with David and Delos and videotaped James having his alone time. Man, this was funny as hell! By the time James turned around and realized he wasn't alone, I had gotten a bunch of footage to use as black mail in a later time.

"What are you guys doing home?" he asked, turning off the song.

"We got all the stuff, so..." said David. Delos was speechless and I was trying to hide the camera.

"Oh."

I said, "Well, I'm just going to head upstairs and put this stuff in mine and Thea's room." I jogged upstairs and hid the camera in my secret compartment. Maybe I'll show this to the girls when they get home...

Mary-Lynette's P.O.V.

Rashel and Brice were really getting along. They were joking and having a great time, which I was glad for. She didn't have a chance to have a normal life because of Hunter Redfern. Speaking of Redfern, I was worried about Ash. From that scream to Timmy's evil laugh, I had a feeling things weren't going so well.

I turned to Keller and said, "I'm worried about Ash."

"I'm worried about Galen. I haven't even gotten a text since we checked into the hotel." She checked her phone again and sighed. "I think Timmy's behind it."

"What about Timmy?" asked Rashel. Keller and I looked at each other guiltily.

"I just talked to him on the phone. None of the boys were there."

"Oh." She turned back to Brice.


	6. Night 1 misunderstanding and found love

_Night 1 continued. Again._

Rashel P.O.V.

Brice hung out with us all night. He was so funny and I had such a good time talking with him, that I barely thought about Quinn. Of course he was still on my mind, he always was, and I couldn't help but compare the two boys. On one hand Brice was funny, nice, sweet, smart, and all the girls were his friends already. He had this likable personality that just sucked you in.

On the other hand there was Quinn. My Quinn. He was my perfect match. A damn good fighter, a passionate lover, dangerous but at the same time fragile. Not all the girls could stand him, but those who could knew he was a great man. Not to mention he was a vampire.

Two completely different men and one girl who was sort of confused.

"Rashel, you okay?" asked Poppy, waving a hand in front of my face. They were all looking at me curiously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I think I'm ready to call it a night." Thea, Hannah, and Mary-Lynette had left for the hotel earlier so I wouldn't be alone.

As I got up, Poppy and Brice jumped up. Brice blushed and said, "Um, could I drive you home?"

He could drive? "Sure." We looped arms and left the girls giggling and whispering. Turns out he had a bright red convertible with black leather seats. It was a hot car. "Nice ride," I commented. He blushed even deeper and I told him where to drop me off. The drive was nice. He had the radio turned to my favorite station, the top down, and he was a great driver. Never above the speed limit, never below it, where as Quinn would've gunned it and hoped the cops didn't catch him. _Stop making comparisons!_

When we got to the hotel, he came with me inside. "You don't have to follow me all the way to my room."

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be wandering the hotel alone." I blushed and let him come with me. Quinn would've let me go alone because he knows what I'm capable of, but it was nice to be treated like...a girl for once. When we got to mine and Keller's door, I turned to him. He as staring at the floor looking uncomfortable. "Thanks for dancing and putting up with me," he mumbled.

"You're welcome. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

His face filled up with hope. "How long are you staying?"

"Just the weekend."

"Oh." I started to slide the card to get in my room, when Brice said, "Rashel, there's something I want to tell you just in case we don't see each other again."

"Yes?" My heart pounded painfully.

He bit his lip. "I really, really, like you."

"I like you too. You're a good friend."

"Not in the friend way. In this way." He slowly kissed my lips lightly.

Quinn P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had asked a witch if he could show me how Rashel was doing because she hadn't called when she promised. He gave me a scrying stone, and when I used it at home I saw her with a nerdy looking human. They were kissing and I turned away from the stone. I clenched my fist and the cup I was holding turned to dust on the floor.

I thought she loved me. She was the first person I let in after Dove died. The first person I trusted and she stabbed me in the back. I locked my door and started crying, hoping none of the guys would hear.

Thierry P.O.V.

_What's wrong with Quinn? Oh no, did something happen to the girls? I better call Hannah. _I went to my office and found Eric talking on the phone. "Roz, she's not here right now...no I'm not going to bug her. I promised I would let her have some space this weekend...don't you dare go anywhere without Mom!" I heard the girl hang up and Eric said, "Dammit! Be grateful you don't have my sister." and he stormed out.

I shook my head and dialed Hannah's cell phone number. "Just a second, Thierry," she said. I heard her whisper something to someone and the sound of a door being opened a crack.

"Hannah, are you girls okay? Quinn's-"

"Sh! Hold on for a minute. We're fine, I'm just trying to see what Rashel's doing. She met this human boy at the club and he drove her back to the hotel. They're talk right now."

Crap I hope Quinn isn't the jealous type.

Rashel P.O.V.

I jerked back and put some space between us. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Was it something I ate, or said?" He was so sad.

I shook my head. "No. Look, this may sound really cheesy, but it's all me. I have a boyfriend who I'm deeply in love with and I don't want to hurt him."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I'll...go." He turned to go.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "There's someone out there for you, I'm sure of it."

"There's no one out there for one of the dammed." He turned his face, showing me fangs and silver tinted eyes. Then he ran off.

Holy shit! Brice was a vampire! I ran in my room and hid underneath the covers. I need Quinn, but how can I explain all this to him? He would hunt Brice down and stake him. I need Keller.

Hannah P.O.V.

Oh my Goddess! I quickly shut the door and got in bed with the phone in my hand. "Oh my Goddess! The guy she came home with is a vampire."

"Wait, what? I thought you said he was a human," said Thierry.

"We all thought he was. So why'd you call?"

"I can hear Quinn crying in his and Rashel's room. The only things that can make him cry like that are something happened to Rashel or he just watched _Bambi_."

I rolled my eyes at the_ Bambi _thing. He could be such a baby sometimes. Then a thought popped in my head. Well, more like a terrifying burst of intuition. "Did he get a scrying stone, by any chance?"

"Yeah, so he could keep an eye on Rashel. Why?"

"Because the guy kissed Rashel!"

"Oh shit! He wouldn't seriously think Rashel would cheat on him would he?"

"He's a vamp and she used to be a vampire hunter. Plus maybe he thought she wanted someone who was good and not tainted by living with Hunter."

"I'll go talk to him. Love you and miss you."

"I miss you too. Love you." We hung up. I went to go talk to Rashel.

Rosamund P.O.V.

Stupid Eric. He was off doing who knows what with Thea and he chewed my head off for wanting to visit her at the hotel. Mom dropped me off at the hotel and gave me permission to stay with Thea and her friends until they had to go home. When I walked in the hotel, I saw a boy with fiery red hair sulking in a chair. His head was in his hands and he was looking down at the floor. I walked over and said, "Are you okay?"

"No. Just got rejected by one of the most hottest girls in the world," he groaned.

"I'm sorry." I started to walk away but right as I was about to turn, his eyes met mine and the whole world melted away. All that matter, the only person in the room I noticed was this heartbroken boy. "What's your name?" I whispered.

"Brice." He looked like he was experiencing the same thing I was. He took my hand gingerly and I shuddered at the electricity that passed between us. "What's yours?"

"Rosamund, but people call me Roz."

I felt breathless as he placed a kiss on my hand like a gentleman. "Roz. I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I feel the same." He smiled and let go of my hand.

He asked, "So why are you here, gorgeous Roz?"

I blushed. "I'm visiting my brother's girlfriend."

His eyes tightened. "Her name wouldn't happen to be Rashel would it."

"No. It's Thea." I put a hand on his cheek and he relaxed.

"I know Thea. I hung out with her in a club."

"Is she home yet?"

"Yes. I can take you to her, if you wish." He offered me his arm.

I giggled and slipped my arm through his. "It would be my honor." We went in the elevator and went to find Thea.

Quinn P.O.V.

"I'm telling you, man, Rashel isn't cheating on you or leaving on you. It's all a misunderstanding," said Thierry.

"You don't know that."

"Just call her and find out the story for yourself." He handed me the phone and I reluctantly grabbed it. It rung and showed Rashel was calling when I touched it.

I answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Quinn! Oh thank goodness. Are you okay?" Her loving tone stabbed at my heart.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

She sounded young and scared. "Hannah told me what you saw in the stone. I'm not leaving you, Quinn."

"That's what you would say if you were cheating on me."

She sounded like she was crying. "I danced with Brice and talked to him out of courtesy. Yes, I felt love to him, but it's the same love I feel towards Timmy. A brotherly love." Her next words were a rush and it was really hard to understand her because she started crying again. "He kissed me and said he liked me but I said I had a boyfriend who I'm' deeply in love with and I could hurt him. Then I said there was someone else out there for him but he said there's no one out there for the dammed and he turned his face so I could see he was a vampire. Then he ran off and I wanted to tell you so bad but I was afraid you would overreact and-"

"Okay, okay. I believe you, just please stop crying." Thierry let out a sigh of relief and so did Hannah on the other end of the phone. The couple were left alone so they could talk all lovey dovey without an audience. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"It's okay. I know you just jumped to conclusions like normal." She sniffed. "I love you with my whole being, John Quinn. And nothing or nobody will change that."

"I love you too." Ash banged on my door. "I better go. Ash is back from where ever the hell he went. Bye."

"Love you bye."

When I opened the door, Ash screamed, "Timmy is torturing Morgead with Dora reruns and Galen is trapped in the basement!"

We have a basement?

**I wonder how Eric is gonna take it that his little sister just found her vampire soul mate. Review please!**


	7. Night 1 what the hell man!

**So I forgot to tell you guys that I posted the girl's outfits from two chapters ago on my profile if you wanna check them out. Enjoy!**

**AcademicGames: Yeah I think I'm gonna make her 15, but the rest of them are still the same age as they were in their stories.**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl: What can I say? I Love fast things ;) lol**

**x Jen bbe x: sorry I made you wait so long!**

_Night 1...still...last chapter for night 1 hopefully lol_

Thea's P.O.V.

Gillian came in about 1 in the morning with the rest of the girls. She was exhausted, but when I told her what happened with Brice and Rashel (yes, I listened in. Yes, I'm a terrible person for that), she lit up and wasn't tired anymore. "Whoa, he's a vamp! Didn't see that coming. Dude, luckily Quinn wasn't here."

"Hannah said he bought a scrying stone from some guy and he tuned in right as Brice planted the kiss."

"Oh no!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh yes! Rashel had to call Quinn and they straightened it all out."

"Well, that's good. What happened to Brice?"

"I don't know. After he showed the fangs, he ran off. Probably went to go get a snack."

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. Roz was standing with Brice, hand in hand. She smiled from ear to ear and exclaimed, "Thea!" She jumped in my arms and I just stood there staring at Brice.

He nodded at me. "Hello again, Thea."

"What the hell are you doing here with a stranger, Roz?" I said.

"Mom said I could stay with you and your friends until it's time for you to go back home. And this is Brice." The way she said his name and the way they looked at each other…it was like the way us girls were with our soul mates….shit.

I ushered them in quickly. Then I turned to Jill who was looking on curiously. "Go get the rest of the girls and tell them to bring their wallets." She nodded and went off to the surrounding rooms.

"Thea? Are you okay?" asked Roz. They were sitting on my bed and holding hands. Again.

"Look, I'm going to explain some things to you but please for the love of the Goddess don't freak out."

"Okay?"

The girls came rushing in with their pajamas on, Rashel in front. "What's wrong?" they asked.

"Make yourselves comfortable." They did. I gestured to Roz. "This is Rosamund, or Roz. Eric's little sister. You all know Brice."

Keller jumped up. "Yeah and how he almost destroyed Quinn and Rashel's relationship! I should knock your face in you stupid leech!" Rashel and Jez had to pull her back down and hold her in place to keep her from jumping Brice.

I said, "Okaay. Keller, can I get on with the meeting?" She nodded but kept glaring at the boy. "Thank you. Now, not only are you looking at Eric's feminist little sister and a home wrecker-"

"Hey!" he said.

"-But you are also looking at the newest members of the Circle Daybreak."

They all gasped, Roz looked confused, and Brice looked like he never wanted to meet Roz.

Eric P.O.V.

"Ash, slow down, _calm _down, and tell us what's going on," I said. Us guys, minus Galen and Morgead, were trying to understand the hysterical Ash.

James said, "Dude, he's not going to calm down."

"I'll handle this," said Quinn. He gave Ash a huge slap across the face that echoed in the room. Ash's head snapped back and the guys said "Oooo!" and "Ow!" and "Aw! I wanted to do that!"

Ash shook his head and grabbed Quinn's collar. "What the hell man?" He back Quinn up against the wall until Thierry pulled him away.

"Now that you're back to…normal…?" he started, not knowing how to say that considering Ash has never been normal.

David suggested, "As normal as he was before."

"Will you tell us what's going on?" said Thierry.

Ash's face was a mask of coolness, but I could see in his eyes that he was terrified. "Morgead, Galen, and I were watching TV when that runt showed himself. He threw us in the basement, grabbed Morgead and took him away. Galen and I tried to get out but then Timmy got back and grabbed me." His face turned back to more than terrified. "He tortured me with Justin Beiber!"

They gasped. James said, "Poppy's going to kill him for touching her CD's!" He looked at Quinn, they smiled, high-fived, and said, "Awesome!"

"Guys!" said Delos. "Let the man finish."

"I think Galen's still stuck in there and Morgead is in some log cabin or something watching a rerun marathon of Dora." Ash broke down and started crying.

I patted his back awkwardly and said, "Maybe we should call Mary-Lynette so she can calm you down."

He grabbed my collar just like he did with Quinn. Tears ran down his face and determination shined in his eyes. "No! If you hesitate, Timmy is going to pick us off one by one! You need to save Galen and Morgead and stop Timmy before the girls get home."

"Okay! Okay, okay." I pried his fingers off of my shirt. "We need a good nights sleep and then we'll find them. Promise." Ash collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

They went to bed, but I stayed up to call Thea. I should probably warn her Roz is coming over.

Roz P.O.V.

Holy shit! How am I going to explain this to Mom? When she picks me up and sees me with a boy who I'm obviously in love with, I'm screwed. I can just imagine the conversation. _Hi Mom. Oh this is Brice. He's a vampire and my soul mate. Oh and I should probably mention Eric's girlfriend is a witch and they're part of some secret organization that's trying to save the world from an upcoming apocalypse. And did I forget to mention I'm supposed to join that organization too because my true love is a vampire? Yeah, the four of us are going to be risking our lives and living together with a bunch of other love-struck teens in a mansion with no adult supervision. Love you!_

Some how I don't think that's going to go over well.

What am I supposed to do?

**So I left you with two cliff hangers there…sorry! Anyways, check out the outfits on my profile, tell me what you think and as always REVIEW!**


	8. Day 2

_Day 2_

Eric P.O.V.

Okay, so I didn't call Thea last night, but I blame Ash! He demanded we all stay in one room last night with stakes within grabbing distance. The guy was crazy, but it's bad to argue with an insane person so we humored him.

I went into Thierry's office where I knew I wouldn't be disturbed and dialed Thea's cell phone number. She answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?" she asked sleepily. I smiled, imagining the way her hair would be all messed up and her eyes only half open.

"Hey sleepy."

She woke up a lot more. "Oh, hey, honey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ash's back and saying Timmy's torturing Galen and Morgead. And I just wanted to warn you that Roz might come over."

"She is over here, sleeping. She came here last night with the guy that kissed Rashel." She yawned.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's her soul mate and a vampire. Goddess, even when we try to get away, something like this always seems to catch up to us." She must not realize what she was saying because she was still sleeping a bit. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes go as wide as plates. "Hello? Eric, you still there?" I couldn't answer. I could practically hear her shrug and she hung up. I set the phone down and walked out of the office still with that expression.

Quinn was the first one who saw me like that. "Oh no. What did James do to you again?" he asked. Then his eyes got wide. "Oh my god, is Thea pregnant?"

"Not James. Or Thea. My sister. She found her soul mate. He's a vampire." I could only spit out little sentences.

He shrugged. "Good for us. We need more people."

"The guy is the same person that kissed Rashel," I spat at him. Apparently he didn't understand what being an older brother meant. It meant when your feminist sister found her vampire soul mate and was going to join in the war you didn't want her involved in, you were going to be in shock and then do everything in your power to keep her out of this while slyly letting her soul mate join the fight.

He growled. "If that..._thing _comes here, I'll tear him to shreds," he murmured low and dangerous. I had no doubt he meant it.

**I know it's short but the girl's are still asleep and so are the rest of the boys so nothing else really to write about. I'll give you more the next chapter. Review!**


	9. Day 2 He was telling the truth!

_Day 2_

Thea P.O.V.

When everyone woke up, we continued the meeting. I turned to Roz. "You're going to need to go home and pack your stuff so you can come to the mansion."

"Can't I stay with Mom?"

Rashel shook her head. "No way. Do you want someone to hurt her?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you have to move in with us. Make up some excuse, I really don't care what. Just make sure she doesn't find out about Circle Daybreak, the fact you're going to be with a bunch of teenagers with your soul mate, and oh, the super natural stuff."

"Fine." She gave Rashel a glare and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Poppy said, "Okay, now why did you want us to bring our wallets?"

"Because we are going to a spa!" All the girls squealed. Brice groaned. I put my hands on my hips. "If you don't like it then go to the mansion."

Rashel, Keller, and Jez lit up. Maggie rose her hand a little. "Uh, not a good idea. If Quinn sees him around without us then he's going to stake him, I bet."

"Good point." I rubbed my chin in thought. "Well, I don't know what to do with him then. Can you go home for the rest of the weekend or could a friend let you spend the night?"

"Yeah sure." He looked really uncomfortable being surrounded by a bunch of girls where majority of them want to kick his ass. "I'll just hang out at home for a while." He gave Roz a piece of paper and whispered, "Call me" and left. But not before Jez tripped him. They glared and he left.

Poppy jumped up. "Okay girlies. Let's go to the spa!" She ran out the door with Mary-Lynette in tow. We all looked at each other. Maybe a spa day with Poppy wasn't such a good idea...

Ash P.O.V.

All of the other guys thought I was crazy. Well maybe I am a little bit, but I'm not about this. Timmy's EVIL! and I had to save Galen and Morgead. I grabbed a few stakes, dress in a white tank top and camo pants, put a red bandanna on my forehead, and put those lines that football players put beneath their eyes on. I also grabbed a few wood "bombs" and headed downstairs. Everyone stared at me. Delos asked, "What _are _you doing Ash?"

"Going to save Galen and Morgead."

They all groaned. Thierry said, "Not this again."

"Ash, just give it up. They probably just got drunk or something and passed out at a club," said Quinn, returning to his show.

"No, they aren't and if you won't help me, fine." I stomped out the door in the direction of the cabin. I'm coming Morgead. Just hang in there.

Morgead P.O.V.

"NO MORE! PLEASE NO MORE! GOD, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" I cried as _another _episode of Dora came on.

Timmy laughed in the corner of the room. Then he sighed. "Fine then. I will spare you from Dora." He turned it off and I sighed in relief. Then he turned it back on and this time it was Yo Gabba Gabba.

"!"I screamed. Someone save me!

David P.O.V.

We were all watching TV when I heard something. Like someone screaming. "Does anyone else hear that?" I asked.

James answered, "It sounds like Galen."

We looked at each other and ran to the basement no of us knew we had. We opened it and Galen tumbled out, screaming. We helped him up and I felt him trembling. "Thanks guys, but where's Ash and Morgead," he asked, worried. Just like Galen. Always worried about others.

Eric said, "Ash said he was going to save you and Morgead. So, wait a minute, Ash was telling the truth?"

"He told you about Timmy?" They nodded. "Well, yeah. That little bastard locked me in there."

They all had their mouths wide open. Then Thierry said, "Well, let's go help him!" All of us cheered and got wooden weapons and dressed like we were in Rambo.

**Warning: I'm going to change my penname so...yeah. Review!**


	10. Day 2 Revenge is sweet

_Day 2_

Maggie P.O.V.

I tried to hold my foot still as the lady was doing a callous remover. My feet were extremely ticklish. Mary-Lynette, Rashel, Poppy, and I were getting our nails done as Thea, Keller, and Roz got their hair done and Jez, Hannah, and Gillian were getting massages. "I sooo needed this," said Hannah, her voice vibrating with the masseuse's hits on her back.

"We all need this girl. Especially Maggie, Poppy, Rashel, and Mary-Lynette," said Thea.

Keller asked, "How _do _you guys survive with Redferns as your soul mates?"

"Hey! Do not put me in the same category as those idiots!" said Jez.

Rashel said, "You just go along with them like you would a three year old."

I started cracking up because I couldn't hold onto the laughter anymore. "So," I said once the lady was done tickling my feet unintentionally, "What do you think Ash is up to, Mary-Lynette?"

She sighed. "Who knows? Watching the season finale of Hannah Montana, eating a tub of ice cream, and crying his eyes out."

All the girls laughed.

Jez said with a muffled voice, "And Morgead and Quinn are probably calling him a baby and laughing at him."

"And then they would end up joining him," said Rashel. We all laughed again.

Then Poppy said, "James is probably pulling a prank on Eric."

"And Eric and David will be planning some revenge scheme that'll fail epically," said Thea and Jill.

"Galen's probably with Thierry," said Keller.

Hannah said, "And Thierry's most likely planning some new mission."

"And Delos is watching everybody thinking 'You guys are crazy!'" We laughed. Our crazy boys. One thing's for sure, they're getting on each other's nerves and just waiting around for us to come home.

Ash P.O.V.

"AAAAAAH! UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!" I cried as Timmy squeezed his arms around my neck. I was running around the small cabin with him on my back and Morgead laying on the floor, unconscious. The shows were too much for him to handle. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PYSCHOTIC CHILD!" I screamed.

Just then the door got knocked down and the Circle Daybreak boys came in dressed like me. With battle cries, they attacked the midget on my back. When he was off me, I rushed over to Morgead. "Wake up dude! I got back up!" I yelled in his ears. He slapped me. "What the hell man?"

"That's for waking me up." He got up and I untied him.

We both looked over to see Galen knock Timmy out with a wooden club. "And _that's _for locking me in the basement you little prick!" He was awarded with high fives and manly pats on the shoulders. We quickly took Timmy back to the mansion where we locked him in a bunch of wooden cages and then we locked him away in the basement.

We gathered in a circle in the living room. I said, "Gentlemen." Dramatic pause. "We have the rest of the weekend to torture the brat and act like real men!" We all yelled "YEAH!"

Let the fun weekend begin.

**Next chapter is probably going to be the end. Sorry for the short story but I hope you enjoyed it all!**

**Review!**


	11. Day 2 Last Chapter

_Day 2_

Mary-Lynette P.O.V.

In the middle of dinner, we all felt it. "Something's not right," I said. The other girls, minus Roz, nodded. As fast as we could, we packed up, picked Brice up, and went home. Outside the mansion was quiet. A little too quiet. We went in and gasped, dropping our brand new purses. It was a mess! There were plastic cups and plates all over, food on the floor, wooden weapons in vases, furniture was moved and turned over, and shirts were everywhere. All of our mouths were open in shocked. Then we all got really pissed off. We stomped into the living room and found them all laughing with alcohol and some of them passed out drunk. Ash was the first to notice us. With wide, scared eyes he nudged James. And then he nudged Thierry and etc. Soon they were all staring at us in fear, well except for Eric and David who were the ones passed out.

"THIERRY DESCOUEDRES, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON?" yelled Hannah, surprising everyone. She _never_ yelled. Well, neither did I but you can sure bet I'm going to yell at Ash right now.

Thierry hiccupped and said, "Ha- Hannah, ca-calm down. I can explain."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Get your ass upstairs right now!" Okay, she was _mad._ Thierry ran upstairs with her on his heels.

Then all the girls started to yell at their soul mates and The and Jill were trying to wake Eric and David up. "Ash, what were you thinking?" I said.

"I was thinking we could celebrate!" he said, cheerfully. He was sooo drunk.

"Celebrate what?"

Just then, Rashel yelled, "JOHN QUINN, WHY IS MY BROTHER LOCKED UP IN THE BASEMENT?"

I looked at Ash, put my hands on my hips, and pursed my lips. Calmly, I said, "You locked Timmy in the basement?"

He looked really scared now. "Yes, but he tortured me and Galen and Morgead. He tortured me with the Bieber, Mary!"

"YOU TOUCHED MY CD'S?" yelled Poppy.

"Get upstairs now," I said sternly. I would deal with him in the morning.

_In the Morning_

Eric P.O.V.

I had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. I don't even remember what happened last night. I just remember getting Timmy and then Thea waking me up and passing out in the bathroom after throwing up. A sudden bright light stabbed my eyes and I hid under the blankets. Then they were pulled away and Thea was there looking very pissed. "Get up. You and the other boys are cleaning the mess you made. Let's go."

"Thea, I have a huge migraine. Can't I clean later."

"I'll give you some Advil and then you can clean. Either way, your cleaning today."

Later we were all scrubbing the walls and doing laundry and such. The girls were watching TV with Timmy and Brice. Quinn came downstairs with Rashel and saw Brice. His fangs grew and he snarled. "What is _he _doing here?" he growled.

Roz said, "He's my soul mate so back off, loser." The girls sniggered and us boys got back to cleaning.

Ash didn't have a hangover, lucky bastard. He said, "Come on guys. We can do this, let's just be happy the girls are home."

All of us were pissed at him for bringing up the idea of drinking. We threw all our rags, sponges, and brooms at him.

**Poor boys. This was the end. Sorry it was short but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all you loyal readers and reviewers! Check out my other stories if you have time and remember to review!**


End file.
